


when she breathes (it brings the world to its knees)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That's it, and so does sara, because i love ava's hair, it's just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: Ava closes her eyes as Sara’s fingers softly massage her scalp, slowly working loose her hair that she put up in a bun on the way home. Sara’s hands softly tug at Ava’s hair, before undoing the hair tie that’s keeping her hair together.orsome soft fluff based on That video Caity posted earlier today. because I want a scene of Sara running her fingers through Ava's hair. because I love it when Ava's hair is down. duh.





	when she breathes (it brings the world to its knees)

**Author's Note:**

> I already know That episode is going to be one of my favorites. I mean. my girl Ava in all black with her hair down? A BIG YES FROM ME. 
> 
> have some fluff, folks.

“God, I can’t wait to get into that shower,” 

Sara dares a glance at Ava after that, noticing the tension in her shoulders and the stiffness of her neck. Her black jacket is still draped over her shoulders, even though it’s slightly ripped and covered in dust. Sara’s sure she doesn’t look that much better. She toes off her shoes before walking over to Ava, who’s leaning heavily on the dining table, hands spread, head down. 

“You okay?” 

Ava lifts her head to look at her just as Sara softly puts her hand on Ava’s lower back. They share a gentle look, Sara checking Ava’s face for any sign something is seriously wrong, except for her just being dead tired. Ava lets out a soft sigh when Sara starts to rub small circles on the small of her back.

“Yeah,” She breathes, “just exhausted.” 

Sara takes a small step closer, her chest softly pressed against Ava’s arm. She leans her head against Ava’s shoulder, wraps her arm fully around her girlfriend’s waist. Ava relaxes slightly, almost melts into Sara’s touch as she presses a soft kiss to Ava’s shoulder. She sighs again.

They stand there for a few moments, wrapped around each other, until Sara can feel Ava relax against her. It’s only then that she unwraps herself from Ava, now running the tips of her fingers up and down her back. Ava looks at her and smiles. 

“Thank you,” 

Sara shrugs, smiles back at her with a soft tilt of her head. “You don’t have to thank me, Aves,” 

Ava pushes herself away from the table, turns her whole body towards Sara. She gently wraps her arms around Sara’s waist to pull her flush against her, Sara’s hands coming to rest on Ava’s shoulders. Ava smiles that tired smile at her and Sara can’t help but fall in love all over again. 

“You should get some rest,” Sara says as her hands reach up to Ava’s face. 

Ava closes her eyes as Sara’s fingers softly massage her scalp, slowly working loose her hair that she put up in a bun on the way home. Sara’s hands softly tug at Ava’s hair, before undoing the hair tie that’s keeping her hair together. She keeps it around her own wrist, now fully running her hands through Ava’s hair, enjoying the way Ava feels comfortable enough to keep her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. 

Ava tightens her grip around Sara’s waist, her fingernails digging into her sides. It grounds Sara, in a way, especially after the day they’ve had. Going back and forth between 2091 and 2018. It’s been one hell of a day and Sara is just happy to be home. With Ava. 

So she keeps running her fingers through Ava’s hair, keeps massaging her temples, keeps softly running the tips of her fingers up and down Ava’s neck, scratching softly at the back of her head. Ava leans into it, fully giving herself to the moment and to Sara. It’s only when she opens her eyes to look at her that Ava takes note of the look in Sara’s eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Sara flushes pink, her hands stilling. “You’re beautiful,” 

Ava ducks her head, smile spreading across her face. She still gets flustered when Sara compliments her this genuinely. It always messes with her head. Sara tugs at her hair to get her to look back up. Their eyes meet and Sara grins, one of her hands slipping from Ava’s hair to her cheek. 

“You’re beautiful and I love you,” 

The smile on Ava’s face seems two seconds away from breaking her face, but her eyes are shining and the exhaustion that was so visible slowly seems to make place for happiness. Ava slowly leans in, nuzzling her nose against Sara’s, their foreheads touching. 

“I love you, too,” 

It’s barely a whisper, and Sara feels it more than she hears it, but it makes her heart flutter all the same. Her thumb caresses Ava’s face softly, her other hand still running through her hair. 

“Yeah?” 

Ava laughs softly, “Yeah,” 

Sara smiles, closes her eyes as she softly kisses Ava on the lips. It’s so careful and gentle that it almost feels like she’s dreaming it, but then Ava presses back and Sara lets her body relax. Ava’s arms are now completely circled around Sara, their chests pressed together just perfectly. 

Ava pulls back, breath a little heavy. Her hands are softly stroking Sara’s back and Sara feels herself melting more and more each second. They both love this, just being home together, holding each other. It’s their favorite time of the day. Sara looks at Ava then, that same soft grin on her face that she always has when she’s looking at Ava. 

“I like it when you have your hair down,” 

That makes Ava laugh, “I know you do. That’s why I have it down more often.”

“Really?” Sara asks, softening. That’s a minor detail that she didn’t know. It didn’t even cross her mind that that might’ve been the reason that Ava wears her hear down more often. 

Ava nods, kisses Sara quickly. “Yes.” 

Sara closes her eyes as she smiles. She doesn’t know what it is about this woman, but no matter how badass she feels during the day, or how many bad guys’ asses she kicks, whenever she’s alone with Ava she turns into this person that she didn’t know she could be. Ava truly brings out the best in her. And she loves it. She loves Ava. 

“Can I wash your hair for you?” Sara asks, then. 

“What?”

Sara shrugs sheepishly. “You said you wanted to shower.” 

“I do,” Ava says, hesitant. When she sees the way Sara is looking at her it hits her. “You want to join me?”

“Please?”

Ava nods, takes Sara’s hand into hers slowly. She kisses her knuckles, then her cheek, making Sara breathe out heavily as she has her eyes closed. Ava finds it interesting that they are now so familiar with each other, so soft and gentle. It’s actually kind of funny. 

She always knew she didn’t stand a chance against Sara. There’s always been this voice in the back of her head telling her that she would fall for her. Ava’s just lucky enough to have Sara fall for her, too. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world. Here, now—just looking at Sara. Noticing the small freckles on her cheeks and nose, her soft eyelashes and the small curve of her lips as she smiles. 

She only realizes Sara has opened her eyes when she speaks. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“How lucky I am to have you,” 

And it’s in the way it rolls off of her tongue so easily that Ava knows that this is what she wants forever. For the rest of her life. With Sara. And she plans on telling her that. 

After she has her way with her in the shower.


End file.
